Apollo Flint
Captain Apollo Flint Apollo Flint, dreaded captain to the fearsome crew of the Black Ouroborus is also a member of the [[Crusaders of the Truth]]. The cunning captain is a master of the sword and a fearsome foe to face in combat. His thirst for blood and wealth will perhaps never be completely quenched. Description Appearance Apollo is a Green Dragonborn with sharp teeth, piercing yellow eyes and covered in war paint and tattoos. With a wingspan of 5 meters, his dragon wings make him a distinguishable sight indeed. He is draped in his iconic red coat with secured steel shoulder guards. Underneath his coat, he spots a set of platted leather armor. A quiver rests on his back along with the sheaths for his array of weaponry. His sash a green color resembling the monster printed across his flag rests underneath his large buckled belt. He sports blue and purple striped pants with long socks that protect him from the elements. His worn boots are made of leather with a heel and a large buckle in the front. Personality Apollo is a intimidating and persuasive individual with a temper just as vicious. At times of danger and he is shown to be cold and collected, however when his treasure or life is on the line he is rash and hot headed in his reactions and attitude. He does his best to show his team and enemies that he himself is a force of nature. His quick wit allows him to make lasting impressions easily on all who come to know the pirate. His trust lies within a very limited number of people. While his accords with people have always been met one way or another his true intentions are never fully disclosed with the Crusaders and is thinking of his himself first and foremost, he almost always finds a way to get his way. At times his greed gets the better of his judgement. One thing is for certain, Captain Flint is one dangerous man. Biography Background Apollo Flint began sailing the seas at a young age, he never knew his mother or father only hearing tales of their dedication to the navy forces. He knew from the moment of hearing of those tales that’s what he wanted to become, a captain that could command an army of faithful troops to rid the seas of evil. Before he was old enough to become enlisted he did anything possible to be at sea, working jobs for shipping companies with little pay or reward, for him the reward was the salty wind filling lungs while he swung from the masts in the dark of night, the thrill he got from it was like nothing he felt before. At the age of 21 he enrolled into the navy. Though the soldiers around him we mostly human and seeing a Dragonborn enroll was an uncommon sight, his exceptional performance made him seem like a fellow soldier in no time, A skilled archer and swordsman was made of him quick hand to hand combat was no stranger to him either. During his service he met a Kenku named Volo who later in his life became the first mate to the feared Captain. However after many faithful years of service Flint was discharged after he left his troop behind to chase after a deadly pirate, his troop was later found dead. Filled with rage and hatred towards those pirates that cost him his position, he enlisted the help of his comrade Volo to track down the pirates and kill them all. Along with them they gathered low lives from the darkest parts of the capital city of Firnridge (where his naval office was stationed and his home town) to go after these pirates. They tracked to gang down to an island outpost surrounded by gagged rocks in the water. The entrance to the base was in a cave, however shockingly to them the vast majority of the gang was absent with the exception of a few guards left to watch over the outpost. Silently, the group of low lives lead by the Dragonborn and the Kenku both filled with vengeance took out all of the pirates who guarded the base. While they waited for the pirates to return they all explored the base, they found glorious amounts of treasures, a thought then crossed Flint’s mind, he had never though in a career in piracy before, a life at sea surrounded by incredible treasures, commanding the strongest crew of loyal cretins in the ocean, unmatched by all who oppose him, the idea was music that couldn’t escape his head from that moment on. They heard noise coming from the shore, thinking for sure it was pirates he commanded his band of deviants to hide. It was not the pirate band however, they had all been destroyed along with their ship, it was the royal navy however who entered the outpost. His was his chance then and there; he declared attack on the well armed naval officers. They fought tooth and nail to the last man though it seemed the army of soldiers had the upper hand, the unbound spirit of vengeance decimated the soldiers, he knew every trick they had up their sleeve. Heavy casualties were felt on both sides, but Flint, Volo and around six of Flint’s men were all that remained after the bloody massacre. He ordered his new pirate crew to load the mountains of treasure aboard the naval vessel, now his own, Volo now First mate proposed a new name for the ship, thus the Black Ouroboros was christened. Since that day the ship and crew of the Black Ouroboros have been the most feared ship to sail the seas, with the whisper of the Captain of Vengeance’s name turning bustling establishment’s silent. Captain Flint’s ruthless crew dominate any scenario of combat they see themselves in. They hide away in the very outpost they took from the pirates, hidden from the rest of the world. Though stories of the Captain of Vengeance are told throughout the land it has been many years since his last sighting. Some say he is in search of a treasure that does not exist, some skeptics say he was a myth to begin with. Those who survive his attacks, claim that his thirst for blood and revenge might never be quenched. Story Relationships Rodney Rune Daniel Taure Jook Nukem Motor Knight Doug Douglas Dougingston =